The Hearts of Egypt
by Bayleef
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, slightly AU. Yami and his father took the orphaned Yugi off the streets and gave him a home. Now they're like brothers, but what happens when Yugi falls for Yami's future wife? The end of a friendship and great betrayal....
1. Unexpected Friendship

Ok guys, side story, I hope yaz'll like it! Set in ancient Eqypt qith a little AU.

**NOTE: Atem will be called YAMI. Ok? Minus all the caps of course ^^; I'm just not used to writing Atem or Atemu yet.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter One - Unexpected Friendship **

The fire spread quickly, consuming that of many houses. Mothers with their children fled as the monster from a charged in through the streets. After being captured by the Pharaohs slaves to use as a build up for their forces, it had awoken, confused, lost and angry. The chains that had bound it still hung limply around it's neck, but were scorching hot. The Firewing Pegesus reared back, wings, mane and tail blazing brightly amongs it dark aqua fur. It's hooves dug deep into the sands in the market as it charged blindly towards another stall, setting it ablaze with a light grase from it's wing.

A blue form arose from behind a burning building, water pouring over the flames as the Aqua Dragon roared loudly. The Firewing Pegesus looked up at the large dragon and snorted, spreading it's wings and taking flight towards the blue dragon. Water and fire collided, causing steam and smoke to rise. The smoke-covered sky reflect the light of the flames, making the scenery forboding and difficult to see through. Through the smoke on the streets, the Pharaoh's army began to fill the streets, searching through houses for trapped citizens.

The Pharaoh, Akunumkanon, arrived soon after, along with a twelve year old boy by his side. The boys hair was tri-coloured, golden bangs framing his face. His eyes were a deep purple, like the sky at sunset, but where filled with both worry, and determination.

Though young, prince Yami usually accompannied his father to help out those in need in situations similar to this one. He and his father separated, each followed by a monster. Yami had Koumori Dragon by his side, not to large but not to small either. The tame dragon spread it's wing to shield the future Pharaoh from the falling debree, unaffected by the flames.

"Is anyone here!" Yami called out, but there was no response. He wasn't expecting one. He'd only just arrived and already he was feeling slightly faint from the heat.. Koumori Dragon used it's tail to move some of the flaming stalls aside, leaving a clear path for it's master. They continued on.

Yami coughed heavily as he breathed in a largeamount of smoke, holding his arms up in front of him to help shield his sight from the bright flames. Around him, gaurds had entered nearly every house, and were begining to retreat from the flames.Yami, however, continued on, checking the last house in sight.

There was very little there, must have been the home of a poor family. Flames crawled up the lifet side of the wall as Yami looked around. To the left he spotted an unconscious form. He ran over, but was shocked to find an almost identical version to himself there.

The boy looked about his age, only shorter and not as sharp an appearence. Yami shook these thoughts from his mind as a craking sound was heard. The house was collapsing. Yami looked back and called his dragon. "Koumori Dragon!"

Withen a second of the comand, Koumori Dragon was by his side and shielding him from the flames as they exited the flaming building. Climbing onto the dragons back when they exited, Yami looked back just in time to see the building collapse. Petting the dragon lightly, he quietly commanded the dragon homeward, making sure the boy would not fall off.

-----------

Yami sighed and collapsed onto his bed, lying flat on his back and closing his eyes. Fires. Stupid wild monsters always caused stuff like this. How many could have died this time? Twenty? Thirty? That would have been better then the last amount. He just wished the monsters could be controlled better, and was glad his father promised to do what he could to protect the kingdom.

That was Yami's father all right, always looking out for him and taking care of him. The two had grown close since the death of Yami's mother when he was eight years old. She had been attack by a wild Leogun, but in the process led the monstrous lion away from Yami and a group of people nearby. The Pharaoh always told Yami it was a heroic passing, and to always remember how special she was. Yami did. He thought of her whenever times where difficult. It gave him strength. But...

Ra he missed her...

_"Guess tomorrow I'll go down to help dad check on those in the fire. Hopefully everyone's ok..."_ This was Yami's last sleepy thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

-----------

Yami smiled as he saw people leaving the palace to try and recover what they could from their homes. Whenever people were rescued, or there was a war, the palace was always open to those in danger. When the final person left, Yami sighed and walked back down the corridors. At least everyone they saved was ok, but who's to say this won't happen again? As he walked down the coridor, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Curiousity getting the better of him, he walked over, only to see the boy he himself had saved from the fire. He was looking around, seeming very confused. "Hey, you ok?"

The boy jumped and spun around to face him. "Prince Yami!" He yelled in shock, bowing quickly. Yami blushed a little. He hated when people did that. "Um, it's ok, you don't need to do that. I was just wondering what's wrong."

Looking up, the boy looked around. "Well, I can't find my parents." Yami froze as the boy spoke. "The last thing I remember is the house being on fire. They had been their too, but I passed out." Suddenly, the boys eyes grew wide in realasation. "Did.... did they make it out?"

Yami bit his lower lip as he remember the building collapsing. No one could have made it out of there alive. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'm sorry... the building collapsed..."

"Wh-what...?" The boys voice was shaky, and shocked. His eyes teared up and he collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "No... they can't be gone! They can't be!"

Yami couldn't believe how similar this boys reaction was to his once he found out his mother had died. He knealt down in front of the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He repeated. What else could he say?

The boy opened his eye, but kept his gaze to the floor. "What will I do without them? Where will I go?" He questioned, more to himself then anyone else.

"Well..." Yami said uneasily. "You could alway's stay here." He said, forcing a smile when the boy looked up at him. "My father wouldn't mind-"

"I'd just be a burden..."

Yami shook his head forcefully. "No you wouldn't. Please? I don't want anything else bad to happen to you."

The boy remained silent for a while, as if trying to absorb what had just been said. Well wouldn't you? The _Prince_ was asking him to stay at the _palace_. Yami was caught off gaurd when he recieved a hug from the stranger, with repeated 'thank you's strung along. Yami smiled and hugged the boy back. "So what's your name anyway?"

Pulling away, the boy looked at him and smiled. "I'm Yugi."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Welp, whacha think? I needed a reason for him and Yugi to become friends, and there it is! Hope yaz liked it! please reiew and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. Yugi's Decision

ok, this chappy yaz meet the girl they both fancy! Hope yaz like it! oh! Thankies for da reviews everybody!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Sorceress Vanessa**: Glad yaz liked it, and no pro.! I didn't really mind that much, I just thought for a sec peeps were copying, and that bugs me, though I probably do it subconsciously ^^; Anyvay, it's cool, here, have a Yugi plushie! *Hands Yugi Plushie to SV*  
**sugarpony**: Glad yaz like it ^^ Thankies for da review!  
**Pooka228**: This soon enough? Sure hope so. Glad yaz like! Thankies!  
**Ashla**: Alternate Universe ^^ Anyvay, glad yaz like, but I know,. romance... what have I gotton meself into?  
PhoenixTales369: will do! Glad yaz liked it ^^ I know, I love stories like that! In that case, yaz should read Sorceress Vanessa's 'I'm With You', It's so sweet!  
Sahara Gripling: Thankies for the complement! Glad yaz like it! Um... do yaz know how to pronouce Arigatou? I've alway's wanted to know ^^;  
Hutchy: no prob, that was the basic idea ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Two - Yugi's Decision **

Yugi, now aged seventeen, looked across the room at Yami. it had been five years since Yami and his father had taken Yugi in, and he was more or less royalty now. He wore mainly white, though the basic design of the outfit was similar to Yami's. He wore a white, sleeveless shirt with white pants and sandals, with a white cloak that reached halfway down his back, clipped in place with blue fasteners with a thick gold rim. He wore a loose, blue metal belt, again with a gold rim, and a sword sheathed at his left side.

(_Oh, and I know the outfits don't suit ancient Egypt, but they just look so awesome ^^_)

Right now, Yami was taking sword lessons. It wasn't like he need them, but he always wanted to get better. His outfit was similar to Yugi's; only his cloak was a dark blue and reached to his knees, while his pants and shirt were more of a cream colour. He dodged the attack from his opponent and hit their wrist with the side of his blade, knocking their sword from their hand. In a split second his enemy was on the ground with the sword to his throat. "Show off!" Yugi called over, and laughed.

Yami looked up and smiled, sheathing his sword and folding his arms. "I'd like to see you do better." He said with a proud smirk, but Yugi folded his arms to, imitating Yami, and cocked his head in the air. Yami grumbled at Yugi's mockery.

"Oh don't listen to him, he's just jealous."

Yugi looked down and frowned as a girl went over to Yami and hugged his arm. She was only slightly shorter then Yugi, reaching Yami's shoulder, with shoulder-length black hair held out of her face by a small, golden crown, like a headband. She had emerald green eyes. That was Yugi's favourite feature of the girl. Her eyes where almost hypnotic, it was like being put under a spell. Every time he saw her... he felt like melting inside. He knew what it was, he was in love with Princess Aurora.

Of coarse, what where the chances of him ever getting together with her? Yami was already betrothed to her after all.

But should he let that stand in his way?

-----------

Aurora laughed as Yami coughed heavily, taking a long drink of water and sighing heavily. "Well that's what you get for eating to fast." she scolded, grinning. There was a large festival in honour of the god, Osiris, being held at the palace, and countless amounts of people had shown up for the annual celebration. Yami, Aurora and Akunumkanon were seated at a large table at the head of the hall, like all other royalty. Yugi would have been there too, but he had left and joined the crowds earlier. _"Yugi's been acting strange lately..."_ Aurora thought to herself. _"Wonder what's wrong."_

She shrugged it off and leaned against Yami's shoulder. Her eyes were drooping, and he thoughts were clouded. "I think I'll head off to bed..." She mumbled, looking up at Yami. He was wide-awake, so he nodded and smiled. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek as she stood up. She smiled and turned, leaving the packed hall.

Walking down the stone-floored corridor, the noise of the party slowly died away, fading slowly to the quiet sound of her footsteps. Torches lit the wall, casting a dim light along the corridor and lighting the way, but only barely. She sighed heavily, but her eyes suddenly snapped open.

She heard a quick shuffling noise echo around her. She wasn't alone. Looking around nervously, see quickened her pace to her room. Hopefully she would be safe there.

There _had_ to be someone there, she knew there was. But was it an enemy or a friend? She opened the door to her dimly lit room and walked in, closing it quickly behind her. She sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting down. What was the matter wit her? Her sleepy mind must have been playing tricks on her. But when she heard the door opening, she knew it hadn't.

Looking up quickly, and slouched slightly and put her hand on her heart. "You scared me." She mumbled at the sight of her boyfriend, smiling. She sat up and looked over at him in confusion. In the dim light, it was hard to first make out the person, but now that she had a better look, realised, that wasn't Yami. "Yugi?"

Yugi stood in the doorway, the brightly light from the torches in the hall making it hard to make him out. He closed the door slowly and looked directly at her. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up. "I need to tell you something."

-----------

Yami lowered his head and closed his eyes as he walked down the corridor towards Aurora's room. He thought he'd check on her before he headed off the bed.

But what was really bothering him was, as soon as Aurora left the room, Yugi left to. Coincidence or not, he was curious. Besides, the best part of the party was over, he wasn't going to miss anything. He rounded the corner and looked up. Aurora's room was just at the end of the corridor.

-----------

"Yugi..." Aurora frowned, looking at the boy sitting beside her with shock. What was she supposed to say? Yugi had just told her he loved her, and has loved her since they met. She bit her lip as she stood up. She couldn't be with him, even if she wanted to. "Yugi, I'm sorry but... but Yami and I... well... it'll never work..." She explained simply. She began to walk forward. Maybe she'd go back to the party, this was a little too awkward.

"Wait!"

Aurora froze as she felt Yugi's hand grab her wrist, firmly but gently, and looked back at him. "Yugi-"

"Don't go..." Yugi pleaded, talking her free hand in his and pulling her to face him. He lowered his voice, and whispered, only barely audible. "I love you..." He let go of her left hand, freeing his right, and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him until they were only inches apart. 

What scared Aurora was, she didn't _want_ to protest. She felt his lips on hers and closed her eyes, kissing him back.

-----------

Yami walked down in front of Aurora's door and put his hand on the door handle, pushing the door open.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muhaha! That's it! Sorry peeps, I know the descriptions weren't to good, but I hope yaz liked nonetheless ^^ Slán slán peeps! Oh, and please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Loss of Friendship

Heya! Howza doin'? First story update since I left for France, and it's dis one! Not an awesome story but meh, me no care, tis fun ^^ Thankies for da reviews everyone!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Hutchy**: Okay! Updated!

**Ashla**: Lol, irish class' *hiss* Like Irish more the Frence though ^^ Glad yaz liked it sis!

**Sahara Gripling**: Arti-gatow.... ok ^^ Just confussed me, glad yaz liked the chappy, hope yaz like this one!

**Pooka228**: Anzu/Téa? She's got black hair, not brown ^^; Nah, she's a totally made up charry, and yup, Yugi's in trouble.

**The story plots been done, and it's not as much of a romance as first intented ^^; Ah well.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Three - Loss of Friendship **

Yugi pulled away from Aurora as heard his name being called, looking over at the door. His stomach did about three flips at once when he saw who was standing in the doorway, looking at him with a mixture of shock and anger. "Yami! I... I uh.."

Aurora looked nervously at Yami, then Yugi, taking a few steps away from him while glancing worriedly at them. Yami was frozen for a minute, taking a few steps forward and standing in front of his friend, almost brother, in shock. All the anger inside him suddenly released as he raised his hand and struck Yugi hard across the face, causing him to fall to the floor. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled angrily.

Yugi groaned and looked up at Yami, hand pressed against the side of his face to supress some of the pain. What was he supposed to say? Unfortunately, not giving Yami in answer is worse then telling him the truth. "Get out!" Yami yelled, pointing towards the door. His glare was like daggers, cuting through Yugi's soul.

Pushing himself to his feet while trying to keep what little dignity he had left, Yugi faced Yami. This one moment had changed them both, and not for the better. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up. "I know you love her, but your not the only one..."

"Get out!" Yami repeated, louder this time. His anger was growing noticably, as he began to struggle to restrain himself.

Yugi stood silent for a minute, before looking over at Aurora, who turned her head away. He brushed passed his 'brother' quickly and out the door without a word, blinking back the tears in his eyes. He slowed to a walk once he was outside the door and Yami closed it, listening intently to what Yami was saying to Aurora.

"What happened?" Came Yami's muffled voice came from the room.

"It was an accident.... I'm sorry Yami..."

"Sorry? _Your_ sorry?! He should be the one that's sorry!"

"Yami calm down.... he's your best friend-"

"_Was_, my best friend...."

Yugi shut his eye's tight, clenching his fist as a sharp pain shot through his heart. It was as though a needle had been pushed right through, and his raised his fist, pressing it on his heart. Tears escaped his eyes as the pain of rejection became to strong for his feeble emotions to defend against. Yami had been his best friend, his _brother_, and now.... now Yugi didn't know what they where...

Turning sharply away, tears turning into resisted sobs, he ran down the corridor, struggling to stop crying though the his attempt where in vain. He ran into his room and threw himself onto his bed, hugging his pillow and sobbing into it.

He loved Aurora. She made him feel... he couldn't describe it. It was like everything was right in the world as long as she was happy. He would have thought anything was worth it to be with her. But...

This was something that had never crossed his mind, though now he knew it should have. Yami had saved his life and given him a home, taken care of him and always been ther for him, and now... he hated Yugi.

But it wasn't Yugi's fault he was in love.

Still, he could have tried to get over it.

He couldn't, it was to difficult.

But he was going to los his brother because of this.

All these thoughts and more ran through Yugi's head, one side debating against another, proving no right answer. The confusion only made him cry harder, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

He was confused, and frightened, and alone.... Looking up, only one thought entered his mind.

_"I have to leave..."_

-----------

Yugi looked out his window and down the castle walls. It wasn't that far, down, and he'd climbed his way many times before. Taking a deep breath and throwing a bag over his shoulder, he threw a rope out the window and climbed out, sliding down slowly. Once he reached the bottom, he withdrew a spare knife and threw it up, cuting the rope accuratly at the top. Though he and Yami were no longer friends, if he'd left the rope it would have been a clear entrance point for theives.

He turned and ran as quickly as he could, the light of the moon barely guiding his way. He pulled the extra cloak around him, trying to keep somewhat warm. Egypt was freezing at night. He ran aimlessly through the streets, dodging people and stalls, until his path became clear, and he felt the sand of the desert beneath his feet. He looked out onto the sea of sand.

He sighed heavily and walked forward, his feet sinking slightly into the cold sand. He had no destination, he had no home, he was alone.... all he could do was wander. To a better life? Imposible.... To death? Highly possible. He turned and looked back, the light caused by the fires and candles in the castle visible in the distance. Tears brimmed once more in his eyes, as he tore his sight from his home.

"Goodbye Yami...."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Short, I know, but hey, whacha gonna do? Some chappys are long, others arn't, it's a way of life ^^; Welp, I'm off to work on Soul Destruction, slán slán peeps! Please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. Pharaohs Regret

Hey guys! Long time sense I updated this, huh? Welp, hope this is ok for yaz, though I dunno if I'll get a response to this chappy ; Thankies for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Imp is Insane:** Yupyup, Romance is EVIL to write ; Ah, thanks for the pronunciation I actually heard it about a week ago, but I knew before me sisters XD thankies! And thankies for the review!

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Lol, glad yaz like it SV, sorry for the late update, me'sa mean person ;;

**Silverlight's Shadow:** Glad yaz like it Silverlight's Shadow, and yup, ya'll just have to wait read on!

**Pooka228:** I know what ya mean, I don't think you can really hate someone thats like family to you, unless they do somit totally evil. Thankies for da review!

**YumeTakato:** Sorry for the long wait! Forgive me...?

**Ashla:** sarcasm No! Really? Heehee, sorry thankies for da review sis!

**Hutchy:** You'll have to read to find out Thanks for the review! **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Four - Pharaohs Regret **

_"Maybe I shouldn't have gotton so mad at him..."_ Yami thought to himself as he walked down the corridor that led to Yugi's room. It was already very late in the day, and he hadn't seen Yugi at all. _"I hope I haven't upset him that much..."_ He felt guilty for the way he had yelled at Yugi, but hurting him was much worse. Reaching his brothers door, he took a deep breath before knocking. "Yugi?"

No response.

"Yugi, we need to talk." Yami said, knocking again.

Still no answer.

Confused, Yami opened the door and looked in. The room was pretty clean, everything ordered in the right way, but there where a few small things missing, like the two daggers and the sword Yugi had received for his seventeenth birthday, and the bag that usually hung by his bed. That was strange, why would Yugi need that?

Then Yami spotted something on the bed, and walked over. _"A note?_ He thought as he picked it up, sitting on the bed as he began to read it.

_Yami, I heard you when you said I used to be your best friend, and I'm sorry to hear that. As much as I love Aurora, I never thought how much it could affect our friendship. I don't want it to. But it has.  
You were my best friend, Yami, but I know now I am not welcome here. Do not try to follow me, it's better this way. Goodbye brother.  
Yugi_

Yami's grip tightened on the note, crumbling it a little, as he absorbed what he had just read. "Yugi no..." He whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

He'd lost him.

-----------

Yugi coughed heavily and shielded his eyes from the sand that blew up into his face. He'd been travelling for two to three days now. The wind was strong, but warm, so it offered him no help as he walked aimlessly across the dessert, sun beating down on him, warming the sand beneath his feet. The thing was, he didn't care. So what if he died? His throat was dry, as his water supply had run out pretty quick.

He coughed heavily, gasping for breath helplessly as he couldn't stop coughing. He was exhausted, and dying of thirst. His muscles were aching and run down so much from almost endless walking, he felt as though he was wading through water. His breaths became heavier, his vision blurry, and his steps slower. He let out one heavily sigh and collapsed to his knees, then forward on his stomach. He couldn't go on any longer.

A sudden pounding, like fast footsteps, echoed around him in his consciousness, causing him to look up. In the distance, he could hear voice, but all he could see where black blurs. He struggled to see who or what they where, but the heat of the desert was unbearable. His head dropped to rest on the soft sand, his vision slowly dissolving into darkness.

-----------

Five Years Later...

-----------

Yami, now aged twenty-two, sighed heavily as he collapsed on his bed, lying back lazily. What a day, he was exhausted. He had been Pharaoh for five years now, and had quickly proved his leadership qualities. He was a stern leader and great strategist when it came to battle plans, but he was also a very caring man that loved his Kingdom and family.

At the age of eighteen, only a few months before his fathers passing, Yami and Aurora had gotton married as planned, not knowing they would have to replace Yami's father so soon. In a battle with a neighbouring, Pharaoh Akunumkanon had received a sword threw his heart, and died almost instantly. Through his weeks of grief, the only thing Yami could be thankful for was that the Gods had not allowed him to suffer.

He missed his father, and for weeks after his tragic death Yami could not focus. He had become Pharaoh only a few days later, but many said he wouldn't last, that he didn't have the skills to do so, but once Yami got over the death of his father, he proved them all wrong.

Now he himself was a father. His four-year-old son, Oyera, was the spitting image of him, the innocence Yami had lost in war, pain and death was still alive in his eyes. He was unmarked by the terrible world around him, but Yami knew, sad though it was, he would lose his optimistic views on everything in time. It was part of growing up in this world.

But that didn't stop Yami from making sure Oyera enjoyed his life as much as possible. Nothing was more important to Yami then his family, and he would do whatever if took to make them happy.

A feeling that he usually extended to Yugi...

Yami shook his head. _"It's been five years since you laid eyes on the boy Yami, get over it."_ he thought, but then another thought spoke up in his mind.

_"But you feel guilty... you may have sent the boy to his death..."_

Yami groaned and sat up, getting up and walking over to the balcony. He stood there in silence, gazing over the kingdom and across the desert surrounding it. It was true, he did feel guilty about Yugi. He boy had relied on him more then anyone. When his parents had died, Yami took him into his home. Yugi always turned to him when he was finding life hard, when he needed to take to someone or to be comforted. He trusted Yami with his darkest secrets (save for his love for Aurora) and his life, and Yami had let him down...

Yami covered his eyes with one hand, head down. He swallowed hard a single tear ran down his face. "Yugi..."

-----------

A lone figure walked through the empty streets of the village. A cloak was covering the persons form, a hood covering their face. The person wallked up to the palace walls and looked up at the large building. Pulling to the hood, Yugi's eyes wandered the building. Most of the lights where off, everyone was asleep.

Yugi had changed somewhat in appearance. His skin was a much darker brown then it had been before, he had grown in height quite allot, and his build was stronger now, suggesting a life of hard work. There was a soft sound of footsteps behind him, and Yugi turned to see the Thief King, Bakura, standing behind him. Looking back at the building for a moment, Yugi then turned to face the tomb-robber, withdrawing a something from the bag on his back. "Follow me, the kitchen area is lightly guarded, it should be easy to get in."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muahaha! So Yugi's working' with Bakura? Muahaha! I love doing stuff like this! **Note:** Oyera? That name I literally dreamed up. It came from a dream about Yami and his son, Oyera, going to this weird valley with Priest Seto to figure out somit about the gods ; Tis weird, I know, but I LOVE Oyera's name!  
Heehee, hope yaz guy's will review, slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


End file.
